Distant- A Nalu Fan fiction
by RereisLilly
Summary: When Lucy shows up at Fairy Tail Academy along with her sister new events start to happen. Lucy hides secrets from her friends including her face. When news gets out to the press about two Heartfilia's going to the school all eyes are on the two girls. Join us along the way as Lucy and Michelle go through a thing called life for rich people! Does it also have romance!


Chapter 1- New Girls

It was a normal day at Fairy Tail's Private Academy. The school was filled with students with interesting magic. Out of all the students in that school, nine students stood out clearer than the rest. It could be for their intelligence, strength, or even their magic. The group always was called Fairy Tail's strongest team. Who were apart of this magical group? Well, I'm glad you asked. The leader of the group is none-other than Erza Scarlet. Erza, also known as Titania, attended Fairy tail Academy since she was ten. She had met Gray and her best friends. Erza is the strongest female in the whole Academy. She joined the guild after she learned what a guild was.

Erza is a 19-year-old girl who is a warrior with a kind soul. She cares deeply about her friends, justice, and strawberry cake. She has one childhood friend named Jellal. Those two go way back. Maybe about when she was 5. They have been with each other since then. Erza is a very talented mage since her magic is quite rare. Erza can change her weapon like any other mage can, but she can also change her clothes. Her clothes can give her a major boost in her abilities. If I had to count how much abilities I have it would be 3. Spatial magic, sword magic, and telekinesis. She isn't just known for her magic, but she is intelligent as well. She always makes big A's in class. She doesn't make A+ 's like her best friend Levy, though.

Jellal Fernandez is 19 years old and is the co-leader of the group. He monitors everyone while Erza makes the rules. He is very calm and makes clever decisions. He rarely uses his magic and if he does, he has a good reason behind it. He joined fairy Tail Academy and the guild around the time Wendy had joined. He cares deeply about trust, his friends, and justice as well. He is truly a good boy. His magic is quite difficult to explain. He truly is a strong boy. He has 12 different types of magic. It is amazing! He only uses one type of magic which is Heavenly Body magic. His magic allows him to use any form of astronomical objects, like meteors. He is very intelligent and he knows it. He uses his smarts to sometimes make fools out of Gray, Natsu, and Gajeel. He is in the same boat as Levy McGarden who is the group's smartest girl.

Mira Strauss is an 18-year-old girl who is voted the second strongest girl in Fairy Tail. She joined the guild when she was 12 along with her 8-year-old brother and 6-year-old sister. She is often called the She-devil, because of her magic. She works at Fairy Tail as a waitress, but she was a former S-class wizard. She is quite a nice girl even though her name is quite chilling. If you make her truly angry you will regret it. She has a sister named Lisanna and a brother named Elfman. They are often called the Take Over Siblings. Her Take Over magic turns her into a demon. Hince, the name she-devil. When she was a child she and Erza were Frenemies. They are known best friends and stick for each other back. She has 4 different types of magic. Satan Soul, Transformation, Sleep, and Water magic. She is quite intelligent always making A's in class.

Gray Fullbuster is an 18-year-old student who is attending Fairy Tail Academy who also is apart of the guild. He joined the guild when he was 6 years old. He has a habit of stripping because of his former guardian Ur. He is an ice mage who has arguments with Natsu. They often fight which leads to Erza budding in. She usually knocks them out. Gray is usually held by Juvia Lockster, who loves him. Gray has 4 types of magic. Ice devil slayer magic, Molding magic(Ice-make), Ice magic, and Unison raid. He is the normal type of intelligent, but never makes A's in class. He at least makes B- 's, unlike Natsu. He is very calm and collected. He's chill...no...ok. He is very laid-back but can get very serious when someone messes with the guild and his family.

Juvia Lockster is an 18-year-old girl who is Fairy Tail's water woman. She is quite beautiful, indeed. She is a very sweet girl who would kill you if you touch her Gray. She is obsessed with Gray in every way and will fight for him. She is even willing to die for those she loves. She speaks in the 3rd person. She has 3 types of magic. Water magic, Unison Raid, and Molding magic(Water-make).She is quite intelligent making A's and B's in class.

Gajeel Redfox is a 19-year-old boy who is Fairy Tail's Iron Dragon Slayer. He is very cold and rude but has a soft heart. All he wanted was an exceed because all the other Dragon Slayers had one. When he found one he named it Lily. The only person who cracked him was Levy McGarden. She is his best friend in the whole world even if he won't admit it. He often teases everyone and calls people names. Gajeel is rather kind when you get to know him. Even his friends think so. He is a wonderful company even if he has millions of piercings. Gajeel is capable of eating iron due to his magic. Gajeel has 3 types of magic. Iron Dragon Slayer, Iron Shadow Dragon Mode, and Dragon Force magic. He gets...ok...grades? He mainly gets C+'s.

Levy McGarden is an 18-year-old girl who is rather short and flat-chested. She might be tiny, but she can be very vocal. Levy is the smartest girl at Fairy Tail Academy and the guild. She is kind and open-hearted. She takes no sass from anyone, especially Gajeel. She knows deep inside he holds a special place in her heart that's deeper than any of her other friends. Levy loves to read and will stab you if you ruin her books. She only has 1 type of magic which is a solid script. She makes A+ 's in every class giving it her all.

Wendy Marvel is a 14-year-old girl. She is the youngest kid in the senior class, but she deserves to be there. She is willing to help anybody out and is clumsy. She can be really shy at times but overcomes it. Don't let her young age full you. She is a very strong one. She has Sky Dragon Slayer magic. Her other types of magic are Dragon Force and Unison Raid. She is quite adorable and has an exceed named Carla. Wendy is quite intelligent and makes straight A's. Yes, she can eat air.

Lastly, Natsu Dragneel is a 19-year-old boy who loves a good fight. He is irrational, stupid, strong, and HOT! Like he is hot. He is hard-headed in every way, but he cares. He will kill anyone who messes with Fairy Tail at all. He is Fairy Tail's first Dragon Slayer and has an exceed named Happy. Natsu is a great friend to have and will protect you. He doesn't know what space is though. He likes to fight with Gray and forgets names easily. Natsu is capable of eating fire due to his magic. Natsu has 6 types of magic. Fire Dragon Slayer, Dragon Force, Lighting Fire Dragon mode, Black Fire Dragon mode, and Transformation magic. He isn't that bright….he makes F's. Straight F's…

Now that we are done with the introduction's it's time for the story. Let me get out of the book.

*Grunts while lifting the largest book ever*

Nalu...nalu...AHA, here we are. Like I was saying it was a normal day at Fairy Tail Academy. The school had heard a rumor of a new student transferring from another private school. They were excited. They rarely got new students and if they did it would be 2 years until they got another. Levy was curious about the student so she snuck into the principal's office while he was away. All that was on the desk was a pile of papers talking about the new students' intelligence. Levy had picked up the paper and her eyes got wide. She felt tears in her eyes and she dropped the papers not giving a poop about the rest. She ran back to class and was in a crying mess. She heard her friend's cries of worry. Gajeel had walked her to her chair.

"What's wrong, Levy?" Erza asked while standing up ready to beat a person up. Levy choked back her tears and she wiped her eyes.

"I-I don't h-have my title anymore...I-I'm not F-Fairy Tail's s-smartest." she cried while clinching onto her skirt. The group turned to Jellal ready to kill him.

"It's not Jellal! I-It's the new kid…" Levy sniffed. The group turned back to the girl sobbing and Natsu's hands lit on fire.

"Don't worry! I'll beat him up and force him to become stupid." Natsu declared. Just on cue, the doors opened and the room got silent. The group turned its eyes to see a person in a cloak. walked to a seat in the far back. The tension in the room was thick. The room was just silent until Natsu and Gajeel slammed their hands on the table.

"You the new kid?" Gajeel questioned. His words sounded like venom. The cloaked person nodded their heads and Natsu grabbed their cloak. They just let him still silent. When Natsu looked on the inside of the cloak he saw a mask. He looked confused for a moment and just shook it off.

"I will beat the sh*t out of you for making my friend lose their title as Fairy Tail's strongest got that!" Natsu shouted in the kid's face. Gajeel pounded his hands which had turned into iron.

"Hey, I want to shout at him!" Gajeel argued. The new kid was then pushed to Gajeel who smirked evilly.

"I will make your life a nightmare! I will make sure you lose your memory! I will pound you to the ground and watch you ble-" Gajeel was cut off by Natsu looking at him weirdly.

"Dude...no...just...no." Natsu shook his head. Gajeel chuckled and pushed the new kid onto the ground and walked away. Natsu stared back at the kid trying to get up and smirked. The boys walked back to the group and Erza had a satisfied smirk on her face.

"You two are brutal!" Gray laughed as he clapped the boy's hands. The group congratulated them all except Levy. Levy got up and walked over to the person who was sitting at their chairs. The group watched her and every movement as she stopped at the boys' desk. She got out her pen and the group was expecting a huge plate of iron to crash on the boy's head, but instead, a band ade appeared.

"That's for any bruise you might have. Those two are pretty violent. I'm sorry! My name is Levy McGarden by the way." Levy introduced herself trying to hide the tears. The new kid just stood up and hugged Levy. He squished her chest onto theirs and Levy got the biggest blush ever. He let go of her and grabbed the band ade pulling up his pants to reveal a small cut. Levy slowly moved towards her seat where the group was pissed off. Little Levy was a blushing mess.

"I'll kill him! What makes him think he can touch you!" Erza screamed ready to charge at the boy. Levy quickly shook her head.

"Don't kill him-" she was interrupted by the teacher opening the door and scanning the room. He clapped his hands and smiled.

"Look like a very special person is here!" he cheered. He motioned his hands and the new kid walked down the stairs slowly. When they got to the end of the stairs they got help from the teacher. He grabbed their hand and kissed it. He walked him to the chalkboard and they spelled out their name.

NEW GIRL

Gasps were heard in the room. The teacher frowned and erased the two words.

"You know you were supposed to write your real name. Go ahead don't be shy." the teacher scolded. The girl pulled down her cloak to reveal a black mask and bright blonde hair. She grabbed the chalk and put the name Lucy on the board and put back the chalk and turned to the teacher who gave her a nod. She walked back up to her chair slowing down to look at Levy who smiled at her. She sat down at her chair and pulled her hood up.

*Time Skip- Gym*

Lucy walked her way over to the gym and stretched her body. She saw Levy and Levy saw her. Levy waved at her and she waved back. Lucy started walking towards Levy.

"Hey, Lucy! Aren't you going to change out of that?" Levy inquired as she pointed at Lucy's outfit. Lucy went inside the locker room and changed. She stepped back out with her dark cloak and mask still on. Levy giggled and grabbed Lucy's hand. She pulled her over to the group and sat down.

Lucy was uncomfortable but it's not like she hadn't been before. Gray, Natsu, Erza, Mira, Juvia, and Gajeel stared her down. She was smiling under her mask, but they couldn't see.

"So Lucy, what's your magic?" Natsu hissed. Lucy felt her hands get sweaty and she got up. She walked one inch and she fell and knocked off her mask.

"OWW!" she screamed as she got up and touched her knee. She looked down and saw a tiny heart-shaped locket. She was about to pick it up until Gajeel snatched it from her. She felt her heart sink. She snatched her mask and asked Levy for a pen in sign language. Levy gave her a pen and she wrote 'give it back' in the air. Gajeel snickered and tossed it to Natsu who had a finger on fire. He had the necklace above is ready to drop it in at any time.

"Why don't you show us your magic or your face?" He smirked as Natsu giggled along with him. Lucy was panicking inside while Natsu was jiggling her necklace.

That's important please stop! She wrote. She had an idea. She moved Aries key under her and a big puff of pink smoke appeared. Aries wasn't there but instead, Lucy changed her outfit. Lucy lowered her head showing her horns. She showed her leg which had leggings underneath.

"You just changed your outfit! So lame!" Gray blurted out. Lucy shoots wool at him. She secretly waved her key back and she was in her gym clothes again. Natsu tossed back her necklace and she placed it on her neck. The gym coach clapped their hands and started to blurt things out.

"Ok, class. We are doing fighting today. I wanted to see the Lucy fight with Titiana." he snickered. He put a bunch of water on the ground and I thanked him. Erza looked at me and cracked her knuckles.

"Why is she the Lucy?" Wendy asked. The teacher gasped loudly.

"Her magic is rare she ha-" I threw a knife at him. He gulped and nervously smiled. I grabbed the pen Levy gave me and wrote I forfeit. The gym was filled with let down people.

"Dang it, I wanted to see her magic!"

"I wanted to see Erza beat her!"

"That's so not cool."

Erza looked around her and grabbed Lucy's hand. The two girls walked over to the arena and the coach blew a whistle.

"The first 10 minutes of the fight is to get a plan and learn about the opponent. You can start the 10 minutes now!" the coach informed us on. Lucy got out a silver key and opened it under my cloak. A figure that looked like a cross was floating. He looked around in a daze and saw the cloaked person.

"Lucy! I barely noticed ya. What do you need?" he chuckled lazily. Lucy lifted her mask a bit and whispered something Crux nodded and she waited. Crux had his eyes closed and had snot coming out his nose.

"I think he went to sleep." a boy stated. Lucy shook her head and Crux snapped his eyes opened and started yelling. The coach watched in amusement.

"Erza Scarlet also known as Titania is the strongest female. She uses Requip magic. She can change her weapon and clothing. She specializes in sword magic. Be careful with this one Lucy. She is very strong." Crux explained as Lucy nodded.

She waved the key under her cloak and Crux disappeared. Erza looked at Lucy who had a mask. She tried to figure out her magic. She didn't even know it. The coach blew the whistle and they knew they had to fight. Erza requip into an outfit that had two swords. Lucy got out Horologium's key and waved it under her cloak. A large clock burst out the floor. Lucy walked inside and lifted her mask.

"Please don't attack Horologium! He is a real person with feelings. She says." Horologium quoted. Erza looked confused and just sat there. It was about 10 minutes when Horologium poofed and Lucy fell on her butt.

"I'm sorry, but my time is up!" Horologium apologized as he left. Lucy sighed and got up. She waved Aries key under her cloak and a big light pink poof was made. Lucy changed her outfit. She made a huge wall of pink wool and Erza sighed. She cut down the pink wool with one chop. Lucy started making more wool just to buy more time. Erza got annoyed and so did the rest of the gym. The coach wanted a real fight.

"They said you surpassed your mom. That must mean your mom was really weak." The coach snickered loudly. The gym got quiet. Lucy threw off her cloak and stared straight at the coach. She lifted her mask a bit and all the class could see was her lips.

"Never, and I mean NEVER. Talk about my mother like you knew her. I will kill you if you talk horribly about her." Lucy threatened. She pulled down the mask and got out a key. The class was super confused.

"Open gate of the Golden Bull, Lion, Maiden, and Water Bearer. Taurus, Loke, Virgo, and Aquarius!" Lucy screamed. The water behind her made a plop, the floor shot up, two lights appeared behind her. They all turned into people. She took another key and placed it on her chest.

"Star Dress: Taurus!" she cast. Her outfit changed and she got her whip.

"Tch." a voice from behind her made.

"Hello, Princess. Is it punishment?" another voice said.

"Ms. Lucy you doooo look mighty fine!"

"Ya, I wish she got in my star dress form. She looks sexy in it."

Lucy gritted her teeth and turned around. She saw a mermaid, a maid, a boy in a suit, and a bull.

"Loke, stop! Taurus, you too! Virgo, no it's not punishment time! Aquarius, what do you mean tch?!" Lucy fumed. Aquarius flipped her hair and glared at Lucy.

"You interrupted my date with my boyyyfriend." she smiled. Lucy sighed and stared at Aquarius.

"Well, you are going to help me. Please!" Lucy begged like a dog. Aquarius looked at her and smirked.

"Sorry brat, I'm going to finish my date. Byeee~" she laughed and with that, she left. Lucy wanted to kill her, but she had a bigger threat.

"Ok, Virgo! You know what to do. Taurus you are my protection if I go down. Loke, you are fighting with me!" Lucy instructed. With that Loke blinded Erza with light and Lucy stepped on the ground. It started to rumble and break with Erza falling. Erza quickly got back up requiring into her 100 swords thing. Lucy stared at her. She was flying.

"Star Dress: Aries!" Lucy shouted. Her outfit changed again and she made a fluffy cloud.

"Close the gate of the Lion, Loke!"

"Open the gate of the scorpion, Scorpio!" Lucy cast. A bunch of sand popped out and a man with a scorpion tail appeared. He started shooting sand at Erza blocking her vision. Lucy started to shoot wool out of her hands. Erza had made a motion with her sword and cut through every spell. Lucy had an idea.

"Close the gate of the Scorpion and Lion. Loke and Scorpio!"

"Open the gate of the twins, Gemini!" she spoke. Two creatures poofed out of a white cloud.

"Piri Piri." the twins chimed. Lucy pointed at Levy who got so scared.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO ATTACK MY FRIENDS!" Erza screamed charging at Lucy with a sword.

"Star dress: Cancer!"

Lucy faced Erza with two swords. Gemini smirked and a huge light was cast over the area. A Levy look-alike was standing next to Lucy.

"Solid Script: Fire!" Gemini shouted as Erza requip into a fireproof outfit. Lucy figured out her weakest point is when she requips.

"Ok Virgo now!" Lucy shouted. A huge hole formed under Erza and she screamed. The gym was shocked. Lucy jumped inside the hole and all the gym heard was swords hitting against each other.

"AHHH!"

The groups all got silent and the air was thick. The groups waited and waited until one blonde was carrying a red-haired girl in a school uniform. The gym got silent. Erza has never been defeated. Lucy dropped Erza on the ground. Virgo and Gemini looked at Lucy.

"Is it now punishment time, Princess?" Virgo asked getting out a whip. Lucy started to sweat.

"No Virgo. You may leave." Lucy smiled.

"Did you need anything else, Lucy?" Gem asked while Mini was dancing around them.

"No Gem. You too Mini. You two can leave. Thank you." Lucy kindly thanked them. Lucy looked around for her cloak and saw it on the ground. She placed it on and turned to the gym coach.

"Now I was holding back. That was nowhere near my mother's level nor' mine. I will not have you put my family's name in the mud." Lucy got close to his ear.

"Neither will my father," she smirked. The coach felt his spine shake.

"Y-Yes mam!" he responded with. Lucy saw Erza trying to get up and she helped her. She grabbed Erza's hand and grabbed her waist.

"Can you walk?" Lucy asked Erza who nodded slowly. Erza requip one last time into her normal day armor.

"Please take my title as fairy Tail's strongest female. You have one fair and square." Erza bowed in defeat. Lucy just stared at Erza as frozen. She then burst out in laughter. She lifted her mask a bit to wipe a tear.

"You deserve that title. You are wayyy stronger than me! You held back your true potential. Same as to Levy, I don't care about titles. I just want friends." Lucy giggled. Erza looked at Lucy and smacked her head on her chest.

"Thank you." she sniffed back some tears. Lucy, however, was very tired and a light appeared behind her. Lucy fell back and a male caught her.

"She needs to rest. If you'll excuse me. I need to take her to the nurse." Loke sighed. He left with Lucy on his shoulder. He snatched off her mask and threw it away. Erza was healed quickly by Wendy who joined the group.

"He didn't need to take her to the nurse when I'm right here…." Wendy stated. Mira placed a hand on her shoulder. Natsu sniffed the air and smelt strawberries mixed with vanilla.

"Man, new girls are a pain!" a boy behind him cried out loud.

"Ya! We have this weird girl named Michelle! She says she is related to Lucy but has transformation and plant magic!" another kid broke out. The gym started talking about the new girl. Without any entrance, a girl with long dirty blonde hair burst through the doors.

"NEE~SAN! I GOT A SPLINTER!" the girl cried loudly. She looked around and saw that her sister wasn't in the class. Her eyes got dark. She turned and looked at a random purple-haired girl.

"Where is Lucy?" the girl asked while having a blank face.

"Nurses office."

"Oh, she must of overused her magic! Silly girl." the girl chuckled to herself. She turned around and started walking to the nurse's office. When she turned around a trail of pink flowers followed her. When she left they started to grow vines and they turned dark red. They quickly died after the fact. Natsu smelt the air once more. He smelled the scent of roses and vanilla. He sighed and put his arms in the back of his head.

"These new girls are strange!" he shouted.


End file.
